Smoke On the Water
by B0N35
Summary: An average seeming case in LA...what will it bring..plenty of pairings and danger.....here goes...
1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk, sipping his coffee, slouching back in his chair as he watched his agents across the room. Timothy McGee sat directly opposite him, he was immersed in his computer, typing smoothly across his keyboard and his keen hazel eyes mirroring the pattern across the screen.

Anthony DiNozzo, Tony to most sat diagonal to him, lounging in his chair, feet up and a folder in hand. His dark brown hair was tousled and somehow stylish at the same time. Gibbs looked down at the report in front of him. It was late on a Tuesday morning and no case had been called that his Major Case Response Unit needed to follow up on. It was going to be a long day.

PING!! The elevator doors opened and Probationary Agent Ziva David sashayed through, smiling at an agent as she walked past his desk, his eyes followed her. Not surprisingly in her close fitting jeans and open neck, button shirt that accented her skin tone and leather jacket. She carried a tray of cups in one hand and a bag slung over her shoulder. Her long dark hair was down, more tousled than curly, the natural highlights in her hair shone through, blown back from her face and billowing around it from the wind, she tuck a few strands behind one ear and put her bag down. she walked over to Tony's desk and putdown a cup of coffee next to him, he gave a lazy smile and she moved onto McGee. He nodded his thanks and finally she approached Gibbs' desk. He through his empty cup in the bin and took the last one form Ziva,

"Thanks Probie"

She chuckled and threw the tray into the bin. Turning back to her desk she felt DiNozzo's eyes on her and she flashed him a brief smile before sitting down and turning on her computer. She flicked through her emails and at last turned to an old case file report sitting o her desk. Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang, all of the agents perked up and watched as their boss picked up the phone and answered,

"Ok, I'll be right up director"

He put the receiver down and rose from his desk, proceeding towards the stairs. Ziva looked over at Tony who shrugged his shoulders; Ziva returned to her report as Gibbs entered the Directors Office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Directors Office

"Agent Gibbs, good you're here" Leon Vance gestured for him to sit down and for the first time Gibbs noticed Philip Davenport, SecNav standing in the corner. Balding with a crisp suit, sharp eyes and a rather crooked smile he greeted Gibbs,

"Good to see you again Gunny" Gibbs nodded and Vance and the SecNav joined him at the conference table. Vance handed him a file and Gibbs opened to find a young girl staring back at him.

"This is Stacy Calleon Rhunt, born 30/ 07/ 1996. One of the smartest and most danegerous people on the planet, up until 4 weeks ago she was working as an attachment to the crypto unit at the pentagon. Then all of a sudden she goes off radar, UA, disappears." Vance finished, and SecNav picked it up,

"It is a National security risk if she is not found. She holds a key card that gives access to every secret that our government has and encryptions to go along with it."

"And the assignment Director?"

"She was last sighted in Los Angeles. We're sending you, McGee, DiNozzo to the LA division. Callen and his team are starting up the investigation, but I want you in there as well."

"And Ziva?"

"We have Intel that although Rhunt is in LA, the key card is not. We want David to recover it and then join you in LA." Gibbs nodded and shook hands with SecNav and left the room.

"Go home, pack your bags, we're going to LA." The agents sprung up and hurried off home.

The next morning the agents gathered around in the bullpen when Harry the mailman came through, he put a parcel on Ziva's desk, nodded to them and left. DiNozzo and McGee looked at each other and made a beeline for Ziva's desk. Both reached out to grab when a knife whistled through the air and impaled itself in the desk next to the box. Ziva looked over the partition at them with a coy smile and eyebrows raised,

"Yes?"

"A suspicious looking box was placed on your desk, we were just making sure it wasn't anything danegerous" DiNozzo invented quickly. Ziva rolled her eyes and picked up the box. Tearing off the paper she pocketed the slim black box it contained and picked up her other bag.

"If you are done playing with your toys..."

They span around to see Gibbs waiting for them at the elevator doors. They grabbed their bags from their desks and hurried after him.

Gibbs and his team were gathered next to a Navy cargo plane waiting for Ziva. She was with a Navy pilot who was explaining something to her and prepping a parachute for her. She thanked him and clipped it onto her back. Tony raised an eyebrow questioningly but Ziva shrugged it off and they boarded the plane.

5,000 ft above the ground and half way to their destination a green light blinked above their heads and Ziva stood up. Grinning at the rest of the team she proceeded to the exit and with thumbs up from Tony and a faint smile form McGee she dived into the night air.

The semi- team arrived at Los Angeles airport just ahead of schedule and passed through immigration without a hint of trouble. They picked up the rental car and headed out to the Special OPs. Division of NCIS. If they could find it.

The tyres screeched and cans and bottles that littered the alleyway flew and rolled away. The agents got out of the car and DiNozzo looked sceptical,

"This is the grand entrance to one of the most technologically advanced agencies in the world?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover Tony" McGee said.

"Only you would say that Mr. Gemcity." Gibbs cleared his throat and they both stopped talking and followed him to the dirty service lift. McGee closed the doors of it behind them as they entered and Gibbs cranked the winch and the lift moved jerkily down the shaft.

After walking through a labyrinth of doors and tunnels, they reached their destination and were waved through by a security guard. They entered the main hub and McGee's jaw dropped; he would never get over how much equipment and technology they had. DiNozzo looked over at McGee and smirked, the Probie was right at home. Gibbs called out,

"Callen!"A young man turned around and grinned at Gibbs and his team,

"Gibbs, McGee, and..."

"DiNozzo"

"Welcome back. Agent DiNozzo, this is the team, I might as well introduce to them:

Nate 'Doc' Getz- OSP Operational Psychologist.

Kensi Blye- OSP Junior Field Agent

Dom Vaile- OSP Junior Field Agent

Hetty- OSP Operations Manager

Sam Hanna- OSP Senior Field Agent

Eric Beal- OSP Tech. Operator." There were nods all around and smiles.

On the large screen in front of them was a picture of Rhunt, maybe 2 years ago when she was first brought in as an asset.

"So, the assignement..."


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke on the Water- Chapter 3

Meanwhile Ziva was riding a Dirt Bike across the Texan border. Sunglasses on and hair whipping from the wind she rode into a gas station and began to fill up the tank. Tucking her hair around her ears and resting the sunglasses on the top of her head she went inside to pay for the gas. She could feel other customers watching her as she approached the cashier. The man eyed her legs, which were sheathed in jeans before accepting her cash and handing her a receipt. She headed back outside and got on her bike. Revving the engines he threw a look back into the shop and shot out of the station.

She pulled up next to an old restaurant and rested her bike against a low wall. She unstrapped her backpack from the bike and tucked two Desert Eagle Mark XIX Pistols into her belt, although they were Israeli weapons and she was putting her past behind her, she was most comfortable with these weapons.

The old wooden door squeaked open and the scenery reminded her of one of Tony's Cowboy movies. She wondered how they were doing in LA. She had never been to the Special Ops Division and was looking forward to her first visit. She focused her mind to the job at hand and looked around her. This was supposedly where she was to meet the target. He had come to trade the key card for Twenty Million US Dollars. Vance wanted him eliminated, efficiently and quietly. She tried to reassure herself mentally that this was NCIS that wanted this and not some other Assassination she was being asked to complete.

The floor was dusty and there was broken glass in one corner. She nearly jumped when she saw the shadowy figure standing in the backroom. Something was wrong. It was to quiet. she approached cautiously and was within one step when she sensed movement behind her. She whipped around, drawing out her guns.

There was a flash and shots fired. She dived out of the way and fired two shots. She didn't have look to know they were kill shots, between the eyes. She peeked around the wall and shuffled around it and hurried over to where the men were. One of them had a silver briefcase attached to his wrist. She eyed it wearily and pulled out a tool clipped to her waist. After selecting a particular operation she applied the laser tool to the cuffs and broke the case off. She cracked open the lock and unfasten it. Inside was black Polystyrene and in a shaped hole a small silver device. She pocketed it and dumped the case. She walked outside and got on her bike and rode off into the dying sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Smoke on the Water- Chapter 4

Gibbs and DiNozzo stood with Callen and Sam in the middle of the room, surrounding a table filled with plans and information scanned into the table top. Hetty marched across the room, file in hand,

"Intel just picked this up. Two dead bodies were found in a rundown restaurant in Texas, Russian mobster dead bodies to be precise. Someone got to them"

"A competitor?" Kensi asked from across the room.

"Not sure, but it was professional, perfect kill shots between the eyes. Somebody with knowledge of that deal. They also got the key card." Tony looked over at Gibbs.

"Is there something we should know, Agent DiNozzo?" Nate asked. He was observing the two DC agents with interest. McGee watched from where he sat with fellow geek, Eric. Everyone turned to look at them.

"We know someone who fits that description, that's all" Hetty narrowed her eyes suspiciously,

"If you're holding anything back, it could be vital to this case." Gibbs glared and said stiffly,

"It has nothing to do with this case." Callen shrugged his shoulders, fine with Gibbs' answer. They returned to work.

That night:-

The agents were still at work with the case and evidently tiring. Callen could sense that as he walked into the room. Kensi had actually fallen asleep on her keyboard; she looked beautiful with her hair tied up in a messy pony tail. Callen smiled and walked up to her. He could see everyone else lounging back in their chairs or on the beaten up couch in the corner asleep. The DC agents were nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Kensi and put the cup of Coffee in his hand next to her on the desk and waited for her reaction,

"Urgh, coffee" She reached out and hit Callen's leg. She snapped up, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Callen, what time is it? What did I miss?" He smiled and shushed her pointing at the other sleeping agents in the room. She nodded and got up, stretching, her shirt just riding up to expose her toned stomach. Callen watched as she padded out of the room towards the locker room.

"Rule 12 Callen, Rule 12" DiNozzo whispered as he came to join him, leaning against the desk.

"Huh?"

"12, never date a co-worker" Callen chuckled,

"You ever break that rule DiNozzo?"

"With Gibbs, no you wouldn't dare." Callen smiled and nodded in understanding. Hetty marched back into the room from her office, holding a bell in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. She rang the bell and agents jumped up from where they were sitting stretching and yawning. She then handed the paper to Callen; it was a printout of a service station security tape, the day the mobsters were murdered. DiNozzo peeked over Callen's shoulder and stood up suddenly excusing himself for the bathroom. Once out of earshot of the other two, he called Gibbs,

"We have a problem"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs strode across the alleyway leading to the Division. He walked quickly, coffee cup in hand. The sun was out, shining brightly, it reminded Gibbs of days at the beach with Shannon and Kelly. He tried to tear his mind away from images of his daughter cantering down the beach on a chestnut pony. He stopped and watched a happy couple stroll down the street on their way to the beach. He continued across the road and as inconspicuously as possible disappeared into the lift to make his way down. He had received DiNozzo's call while out for coffee and he knew there was something he was not in the loop on to do with Vance.

Reaching the main hub he strode in, straight up to Callen who was talking with Kensi by the computers.

"I need a private link to Vance" Callen nodded and motioned for Gibbs to follow him. They left to a separate room where Callen spoke to a technician and he set about preparing the link. Once he was done he left the room and Callen went with him. Gibbs turned to the screen to see Vance's image looming down at him.

"Gibbs, you wanted to speak to me"

"Director, two dead bodies, missing valuables, our case. A signature I recognise."

"And you are implying that Agent David has something to do with this and did not tell you."

"Exactly" Vance sighed and rubbed his brow.

"SecNav wanted that key card recovered no matter what."

"And you chose not to inform me or the LA office"

"It was crucial that it was not stopped. We made a new ID, for David, contract assassin so when her prints show up, it is a recent photo and a different ID."

"And if anyone recognises her"

"She should be fine; she should be in LA anytime soon."

"How is she getting here?"

"She's a contract assassin Gibbs, use your imagination" The screen cut off and Gibbs left the room.

As he entered the hub he saw McGee sitting with Eric and Dom as they discussed something. McGee looked up and approached Gibbs.

"We have an idea boss, about the killer. If we find them we find the key card or a link to the key card if they have already sold it."

"I'm listening" By now the rest of the teams had gathered around them.

"We've been looking through credit cards and phone calls made that day at the service station nearest to the crime scene. There were four calls. One matches a receipt for gas for a motorbike. We found tyre tracks at the scene and we think that the biker is the killer." Gibbs nodded in his agreement and gestured for them to continue.

"We followed the credit card to here, Los Angeles."

"Most recent location?" Eric hands flashed across his keyboard and the screens lit up and the data was scanned onto them. The address was a hotel not too far from where they were themselves. It was a beach front terrace. Gibbs nodded at Callen who looked a Hetty who pursed her lips shrewdly.

"Prepare me a mission doc and plan and I'll see what I can do."

20 minutes later and they were standing, waiting for Hetty as she came down the stairs and stopped in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait**

Kensi strolled down the beach front; she was dressed in a bikini and shorts. She looked up at the hotel above her; this was where the assassin was supposedly staying. Leaning against the door post to the small B 'n' B, she pulled out her phone and texted the base,

_Outside Hotel, will follow. _

Soon, a young man came down the front steps. He carried a slim briefcase in one hand and a paper in the other. Not the assassin. Brr Brr. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she flicked itopen.

_Move to beach, observe from there._

She took her time on the walk down the boardwalk to the beach. Looking around her at different people, men and women were laughing, hanging out on the decks of boats, enjoying a Saturday afternoon. She reached the sand and slipped off her flip flops, allowing the soft grains to coat her feet. Pulling out her sunglasses from her small bag she wandered down the stretch of sand to find a good spot. Settling down she put her stuff beside her and went over to a small beach hut that was renting towels. She almost laughed when she saw who was running the stall. Sam was wearing a flowery Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. He didn't exactly look thrilled with his job. Kensi smiled when she reached him and signed out two towels and bought a bottle of water. She winked as he gave her her change and he whispered,

"G's going to ask you to join the game, play with them for a while then go wake- boarding with Eric when he goes."

She nodded and left the stall. Sure enough Callen approached a few minutes later as she lay sunbathing on the towel. He looked good without a shirt on, nice pecks and perfect abs, she found herself staring and thought to herself,

'Thank God for shades'

He grinned and brushed the sand off his trunks before saying,

"You want to join us?"

"Don't mind if I do" She took his offered hand and rose, following him to the beach volleyball court where Eric, Dom, Callen and some other girls were playing. They were soon lost in the game, laughing, the girls were thrashing the boys. When they finally gave up and the other girls left eric walked up to her and as planned asked her if she had ever tried Wake boarding, of course she had and went with him to the boat which was tied up nearby.

"Callen thought you looked good in your bikini" he said with a smile. Kensi blushed slightly and laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself Eric!" Still chuckling they boarded the boat and prepped the gear.

"Now, Miss Blye, would you care for skiing or boarding" He asked, holding up both options. She grinned and grabbed the wakeboard, strapping herself into it. The boat revved up and soon they were flying across the water. Kensi loved the exhilaration and rush that came with water sports, the manic speed took over your brain and you just went by instinct. She lowered herself into the water and gave Eric the thumbs up. The boat tore away and she watched the cord whip away and braced herself for the moment she would be pulled out of the water. Finally when it came, she rode the waves and was hurtling after the boat. She whooped and could see Eric laughing in the boat. A particularly large wave came up and she threw herself sideways in a rolling motion and twirled in the air with the board. She couldn't believe she was still working.

From the shoreline, Callen watched as Kensi flipped over on the board, watched her throw her head back and laugh. Her long toned legs were in complete control. She jumped and skipped over the rough surface that the boat left behind. Sam came up behind him and said,

"Hetty called, she said to come back in when they're done, we'll find another way to follow the lead."

Callen nodded and they watched as Kensi flipped again. Sam chuckled and the two guys left the beach.

Sam, Callen, Nate and Hetty were gathered around the screens at the front as McGee explained something to them. Gibbs sat in the corner and DiNozzo stood slightly to the side of the group. Kensi and Eric were still laughing as they came in. Kensi's hair was slightly wet and her face was lit up with a smile. All of the men in the room looked her up and down as she walked up beside them,

"What's this about?"

The men were all still staring at her, beads of salt water still seemed to run down her back and her tanned skin was shining from the light of the screens. Hetty clicked her fingers and the guys turned back to the screens, Callen's gaze lingering the longest.

"Miss Blye, perhaps if you got dressed we could keep the attention of these gentlemen work focused."

Kensi grinned and walked away, swaying her hips for affect. Hetty rolled her eyes and Gibbs smiled at all of the younger men in the room longing gazes.


End file.
